Mazes
Mazes are repeatable Instance events that provides Gold, Experience and Creature Cards in exchange for Energy. Mazes can be unlocked on each Map by completing all the standard Dungeons on Easy difficulty (does not require unlocking or defeating the Hidden Dungeons). Mazes varies in difficulty, size and rewards based on which map they are in. Maze Basics Each Maze consists of tiles arranged in predefined "path" to the end of the Maze. Every "Step" you take, you will spend the required energy to roll a 6-sided die, then progress forward that many tiles. Despite the name Maze, there are no choices of path or "wrong turns" that can be made. The system will automatically determine your path for you. Upon rolling, you have a chance of landing on multiple different types of tiles: Blank Tiles Blank tiles provides experience and gold. It is a lesser amount of Gold and Experience compared to landing on other tile types. Battle Tiles Signified by a Monster Piece, Battle Tiles will put your Deck up against a randomly generated "Maze Keeper". The difficulty of these Battles is determined by which Maze you are in. Maze battles are easier than other battles from that Map. Winning Battles will reward you with Experience and Gold, as well as a chance of a Creature Card. Losing a battle will send you back to your position before you made your roll. Chest Tiles Chest tiles offer a Creature Card reward. There are 3 types of Chests with the posibility to upgrade them to the next tier chests by paying gold or gems. On the 10th draw, Ultima chest gives a guaranteed 5 star Creature. Chance Square Chance Squares are signified by a "?" and return one of a number of different outcomes: *PVP Battle - You will fight another player's Deck. **Winning grants Experience and Gold and counts as a PVP Win. **Losing will return you to the previous position before rolling the Dice. *Gain 10 Energy *Move Forward 3 Tiles *Move Backwards 3 Tiles *Gain 1 Control Dice *Reward: Additional Experience - Grants a large amount of Experience and a small amount of Gold *Reward: Additional Gold - Grants a large amount of Gold and a small amount of Experience *Reward: Creature Card (1 - 3 star Creatures) Maze Boss The last tile of the Maze will always be the Maze Boss ("Maze Keeper" opposed to Battle Tiles). Generally, this Battle is more difficult than the typical Battle Tiles throughout the Maze, but is easily conquerable if you have the recommended deck power. Defeating the Maze Boss will close the Maze and reward you with 2 Essence Card and 1 Creature Card, plus a significant amount of Gold and Experience. List of Mazes *Map 2 - Constella Market **Recommended Power: 400 **Energy per Step: 4 **Length: 40 Tiles ** Reward for Clearing: 25,000 Gold and 3,000 Experience ** Essence Level: '''II *Map 3 - Poet's Grave **Recommended Power: 800 **Energy per Step: 4 **Length: 40 Tiles ** '''Reward for Clearing: 30,000 Gold and 3,750 Experience ** Essence Level: '''II *Map 4 - Windy Waystation *Recommended Power: 1500 **Energy per Step: 4 **Length: 40 Tiles ** '''Reward for Clearing: 35,000 Gold and 4,500 Experience ** Essence Level: '''III *Map 5 - Phantom Spire *Recommended Power: 2500 **Energy per Step: 4 **Length: 60 Tiles ** '''Reward for Clearing: 40,000 Gold and 5,500 Experience ** Essence Level: '''III *Map 6 - Desolation Pool **Recommended Power: 3500 **Energy per Step: 4 **Length: 60 Tiles ** '''Reward for Clearing: 50,000 Gold and 6,500 Experience ** Essence Level: '''III *Map 7 - Purity Abode **Recommended Power: 4500 **Energy per Step: 4 **Length: 60 Tiles **Gold Chest max available: 1x ** '''Reward for Clearing: 60,000 Gold and 7,500 Experience ** Essence Level: '''III *Map 8 - Terrible Claws **Recommended Power: 5500 **Energy per Step: 4 **Length: 60 Tiles **Gold Chest max available: 2x ** '''Reward for Clearing: '''70,000 Gold and 9,250 Experience ** '''Essence Level: '''IV *Map 9 - Blackstar Isle **Recommended Power: 6500 **Energy per Step: 4 **Length: 60 Tiles **Gold Chest max available: 2x ** '''Reward for Clearing: '''80,000 Gold and 10,500 Experience ** '''Essence Level: '''IV * Map 10 - Shadow Wood ** Recommended Power: 7500 **Energy per Step: 4 **Length: 60 Tiles **Gold Chest max available: 2x ** '''Reward for Clearing: 100,000 Gold and 13,500 Experience ** Essence Level: '''IV * Map 11 - Arcane Mirage ** Recommended Power: 8000 **Energy per Step: 4 **Length: 60 Tiles **Gold Chest max available: 2x ** '''Reward for Clearing: '''125,000 Gold and 15,000 Experience ** '''Essence Level: '''IV * Map 12 - Storm Cape ** Recommended Power: 8500 ** Energy per Step: 4 ** Length: 60 Tiles ** Gold Chest max available: 2x ** '''Reward for Clearing: '''135,000 Gold and 16,000 Experience ** '''Essence Level: '''IV * Map 13 - Ocean Shrine ** Recommended Power: 9000 ** Energy per Step: 4 ** Length: 60 Tiles ** Gold Chest max available: 2x ** '''Reward for Clearing: '''145,000 Gold and 17,000 Experience ** '''Essence Level: IV Maze Grinding Mazes can be Reset for Free once per Day. This resets at 12:00 Midnight, like many other daily tasks. Mazes can be Reset multiple times by spending Gems (40 Gems for First Reset, 40 additional Gems per Reset after that). Because of the high return of Gold and Experience plus the multiple chances of Creatures, newer players may opt to run multiple Mazes each day. This is a good routine for generating additional Gold to keep up with expensive Creature enhancement. Doing lower mazes may be considered a waste of Energy that could be better spent elsewhere, since earlier Mazes offer much less rewards and the Creature Card rewards are generally of lower value. Note: Star players have an additional Reset for Free for each map Maze. For example, Map 8 and 9 will each have an additional Reset for Free - meaning you can do that maze 2 times per day without spending any gems for resets. This strategy is very effective especially on the last mazes. Mazes will be your primary source of Gold, EXP, and Creatures when you start the game. Category:Mazes Category:Special Dungeons Category:General Gameplay